Flash Fire of Love
by Zoroark7102
Summary: Kalama is just like every other Delphox, big yellow ears, long red gown, and tiny little paws. But there is one thing that is different about her, besides her yellow eyes, she is in love... with her trainer. Will her trainer ever see the burning passion that is within her? Or will he never notice and lets the flame die and shes left alone... forever? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon in the Alpha region as two pokemon followed their trainer through a small grassy field. The names of the two pokemon were Lucy the Zoroark and Kalama the Delphox. Lucy and Kalama were like the other of their kind, except Lucy had dark green eyes and Kalama had bright yellow ones. They walked in silence behind their trainer as he guided them to a forest across the field. He claimed it was a shortcut to Delvo city, the capital of Alpha. Kalama just stared at her trainer, just watching him quietly. His strong, disciplined posture always got her attention. She adored that about him, his self discipline and his respect for others. She just spaced out and watched him, mesmerized, not only by his posture, but everything about him. His long brown hair that went down to the bottom of his ears, his bright blue eyes that seemed to glow, his tanned skin from being outside all the time, and his thin, somewhat muscular build. She was smiling at the thought of him, when suddenly she got nudged. She blinked and looked to her left. Lucy was staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"You know if he catches you staring he might be weirded out, right?" Lucy said as she continued to smirk at Kalama. Kalama Blushes and looks away at the ground with a shy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Replied Kalama as she looked back up at Lucy, she had embarrassment in her voice. Lucy chuckled and glanced at their trainer, then back at Kalama.

"It's fine with me, i'm not the one getting stalked." Teased Lucy as she patted Kalama on the shoulder. Kalama blushed again, but looked a bit angry this time.

"Hey, Im not stalking him!" semi-exclaimed Kalama, as she gently shoved Lucy. Which lucy catches herself and just kept on grinning. " I am just admiring his build."

"Yeah right! You are practically drooling over him, whenever you look at him you just zone out. I think that a bit more than just admiring him." giggled Lucy as she stayed out of Kalama's arms length. Then Lucy notice's a small sad expression crawl across Kalama's face and her gaze went to the ground. Then Lucy feel's bad and her giggling dies down. "I-im sorry Kalama. You know that none of what I said was true. I was just playing with you…"

" It's fine Lucy. Well, Anyways…." Said Kalama as she raised her gaze back up and smiled at Lucy. " some of what you said was true." Kalama lets out a little laugh and Lucy smiles in return. The two returned to a calming silence as they followed their master. Kalama looks down at her chest, waist and fur gown. Then she takes her paws and runs them down the sides of her slightly curved waist. She watches as her fur presses against her actual waist and reveals nice gentle arcs on either of her sides. Kalama smiles as she feels pride burn in her chest. She was finally slim and sculpted to how she wants to be. But then her smile fades a little bit, and then her vision focused onto her chest. It was kind of small, not as small as when she was a braixen or even when she first became a Delphox. But her breasts were still small, almost unnoticeable unless her fur was pushed down onto her chest. Kalama felt her ears drop down a little bit, as she continues to stare at her small breasts. She then lets go of the sides of her waist, and the fur returns to its normal state. Then her gaze returns to the ground and the pride she felt was washed away. She just walked on and gazed at the ground, embarrassed by her size. The three of them walked in silence except for the sound of the cool breeze. A few minutes pass with the group in an unsettling silence. Kalama glances over at Lucy, and notices her glancing at Kalama. She was rubbing the back of her head with her paw as her dark green eyes keep flickering over to Kalama and away.

"I, Ummmmm, Ehh…." Lucy starts to say, then trails off. Kalama raises her head and looks at Lucy. She sees Lucy looking at the ground with her gaze aimlessly moving around and she has a confused look on her face. Lucy then looks back at Kalama, there is a bit of blush under her eyes. " I noticed, Kalama…."

Kalama's big yellow ears stuck back up, and she tilted her head to the right. She was a bit confused about what Lucy ment.

"Noticed what?" Replied Kalama as she continues to look at Lucy with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you think I am talking about, Kalama?" Lucy said as she looked Kalama up and down. "You have gotten pretty thin, and, ummmm, curvy recently." Kalama blushed a bit and her lips curled into a tiny grin.

"O-oh, you noticed that I have gotten thinner." Stuttered Kalama with blush underneath the thin fur that covered her face. Lucy nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but you look even prettier then before! I just love the nice arching sides that you have now. When i first noticed, which was a while ago, i was like. DAMN, she has some nice curves!" Ranted Lucy with a grin on her face and a few chuckles here and there. Kalama felt her face burning and had a big grin on her face. After Lucy finished talking after another minute or two, the two of them went silent again, this time it was a calm silence. Kalama felt a beaming smile on her face. Then Lucy spoke up again. "I, I also noticed how you were looking at your chest… and i just wanted to say. They are a fine size Kalama, you know Mitchel cares more about a person's or pokemon's personality then their looks."

"I know Lucy…. " Kalama started to say, then she paused for a second. " I just want to look and feel more appealing to him." Lucy scoffs, and waves her paw at Kalama.

"Bitch, you look gorgeous. I bet when you get his attention, he will be all over you more than the red fur that covers your body." Ensured Lucy with a grin on her face and a little laugh. Kalama smiled a big smile and chuckled in return. Then Kalama noticed that it was getting dark and the sky was really cloudy. They were also only a few yards away from the edge of the tree line. Suddenly she hears his voice, his gentle, but tough voice pulled her attention to him almost instantly.

"Ok, ladies. It is getting a bit dark, I am going to set up my tent. If you want to go into your pokeball now just come over here." Mitchell said as he walked over to the tree line and placed down his bag. Lucy looked over at Kalama and smiled.

" I am going to go into my pokeball, but you should stay out here and help him set up the tent. So you can get some alone time with him, and maybe his eyes will be blessed to maybe snatch a glimpse of them curves you have!" Whispered Lucy as she leaned towards Kalama with another big smile. Kalama cracked a small smile, then Lucy went on all four and ran over to Mitchell. Kalama took a deep breath as she watched Lucy get back up onto her hind legs next to him.

"Let's do this…." Kalama said to herself as she let out the breath and started to steadily walk over to Mitchell.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry that I did not state this earlier, but this story might contain scenes of intimacy later on. So just be aware of that please, sorry about not stating that earlier. I also would like to apologize for the poor writing quality, I am, let's just say new to this genre of writing. But i do hope you enjoy the story and give feed back as frequently as possible! THANKS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D

Mitchell POV….

Mitchell looked through his bag trying to find Kalama's and Lucy's pokeballs. No matter how neat he is about sorting his belongings they always get mixed up. He just wanted to find the pokeballs for the two girls. They had been out of them all day walking with him, they were probably exhausted. Then Mitchell thought about how the sun goes down so quickly in this region and how the temperature drops quickly too. He thought they made decent time, but the capital is still another day or two's walk away. He suddenly finds them and starts taking them out of the bag.

"Kalama! Lucy! Did you….. " Mitchell started to say when he looked up from his bag and jumped a mile. Lucy was right next to him, he didn't even hear her come over here. Lucy's face went all sad and she glanced at the ground.

"Aww, it's ok Lucy! No need to feel bad…" replied Mitchell as he stood up and pet her soft flowing red hair. Lucy picked her head back up and made a happy little sound in her throat, then smiled. Mitchell smiled in return and scratched Lucy's chin affectionately. Then he glanced around. He then saw Kalama approaching him and Lucy at a semi-slow pace.

"Kalama?" Said, Mitchell, as he watched her come to a stop a few feet away from them.

"Phox?" Replied Kalama tilting her head to the right. Mitchell held up Kalama's pokeball and waved it back and forth.

"Want to go rest Kalama?" Mitchell asked. He saw Kalama look at Lucy, which she was looking back at her. Then she shook her head no. "ok"

Mitchell then turned back to Lucy and ruffled up the hair on the top of her head. Lucy playfully growled at Mitchell.

"Don't be staying up too late missy! Ok?" Said Mitchell with a smile as he repositened the pokeball so the front would face Lucy. Lucy smirks and giggles. Mitchell rolled his eyes and smiled. Lucy then waved to Kalama and then returned to her pokeball. Mitchell then unhooked his rolled up tent from his bag. Then he pulled out the little bars that help support the tent from his bag. He picks up the rolled up tent and unties the little bit of cord holding it closed. He then bends over and places it onto the ground and starts to slowly unroll it. He pushes the rolled up tent along the ground rolling it out, when suddenly he sees a pair of black paws. He looks up and sees Kalama standing in front of him, smiling.

"Del, delphox." Said Kalama as she bent over and grabbed the rest of the rolled tent. Then she stood back up and unrolled it the rest of the way.

"Awwww thanks Kalama! did you stay out here to help me?" Asked Mitchell with a grin. Kalama smiled and nodded. Mitchell stroked the side of Kalamas face and smiled. " You are such a nice little lady Kalama."

"Phox…" replied Kalama with a little smile, Mitchell felt her face get warm.

"Ok Kalama, I am going to unfold the edges of the tent, could you please put the support bars together?" Said, Mitchell, as he went down onto his hands and knees and grabs the closest edge of the tent. Kalama spaces out staring at Mitchell on the ground, he sees a bit of blush under her fur. " Are you ok Kalama?"

Kalamas blinked her eyes a few times then focused on Mitchell's face, then she nodded. Mitchell nodded in response, then started unfolding the edge of the tent he was at. He saw Kalama walk around to behind him over to the support bars. He flipped the edges out then turned around and started to crawl over to the opposite corners. He glances up to see Kalama squatting down facing him, as she tried to attach the bars together. She had her tongue sticking out slightly as she finished screwing the first set of bars together. Mitchell chuckled, then got to the edges and rolled them out. Then he paused for a second and glanced at Kalama.

"Hmmm…." Mitchell mutters to himself as he looks at Kalama for a few seconds. He sees Kalama screw the second set of bars together and smiles, then she glances up and shakes the bars for Mitchell to see. "Good job Kalama."

"Phox!" Replied Kalama, as she stood back up beaming. Mitchell stood up and smiled in return, then took the bar from her. Then Kalama bent over and picked up the edge of the tent, then Mitchell hooked one end of the bar to the edge of the tent. Then Kalama placed down the edge of the tent, and then backed up and picked up the second bar. Mitchell started to walk over to the opposite edge of the tent when he suddenly hears a little squeak. He turns around and sees Kalama drop the second bar and cupped her paws over her pelvis.

"Are you okay Kalama?!" Half exclaimed Mitchell as he looked up at Kalamas face and starts to walk over to her. Mitchell sees Kalamas face was pretty much glowing red. He was about to say something when a sudden scent enters his nose and he stopped walking. It was a smell that was…sweet, like honey or sugar. Then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but the scent was so potent while it was there. Then he snapped back and ignored the little bit of scent that was in his nostrils. He then approached Kalama again, she then suddenly backed away from him a bit. He stopped walking towards her and looked over her. "Kalama are you okay?"

"Ph ph phox, " replied Kalama nodding her head as she looked around.

"Okay…" Said, Mitchell, as he looked over Kalama again. "Do you want to rest now?"

"Delphox….." Replied Kalama nodding her head once again, as she looked down at the ground. Mitchell bent over and reached into his bag again, pulling out Kalamas Pokeball. He then stands up straight and moves the Pokeball around in his hand.

"Okay, Kalama, get some rest alright?" Mitchell stated as he held up the Pokeball, then Kalama nodded wearily with a bit of heavy breathing. Then Kalama returned to her Pokeball. Mitchell put Kalamas Pokeball back into his bag. He then picked up the second bar and walked over to the edge that he was working on before. He attached the other side of the first bar to the second edge, then attached the second bar to the two edges. He completed setting up the tent and changed out of his jeans and long sleeve shirt and into his sweatpants and short sleeve t-shirt. He laid out his pillow and blanket in the tent and placed his bag in the corner next to him. He looked around his surprisingly large tent. He bought the wrong size completely, he is 5"8' and he can stand straight up inside the tent. It could also fit at least another person in there with him if they laid side by side. He just spaced out and stared off into nothingness. Then he remembered something that caught his attention before. He started to try and make sense of it. Something seemed different about Kalama, not just the little outburst and her suddenly not feeling good. But, her person, she seemed to look different.

"Hmmm, her body seems a bit more… slimmer and curvier than before." Mitchell muttered to himself, blushing a bit. He felt weird for noticing it, but she looked pretty. He kind of noticed it before, but it's been a while since he was last able to get a good look at her. Then Mitchell shook his head. " I just need to get to bed…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kalamas POV….

Kalama paced back and forth inside her Pokeball. The interior of her ball was like a small field with a small line of trees surrounded the field. The field was about the size of a high school gymnasium, it was nice and spacious. Even the time of day changed inside the Pokeball, just like the real world. The only difference is it's all hers to live in.

"Awww, man….." Kalama muttered to herself under the artificial moonlight. She paced back and forth, as she smelled herself. The sweet smell that she releases when she is in heat, faintly lingered in the air. She doesn't know why she is like this right now, she has her heats in the spring, it's late summer. This has never happened before, to this extent. Whenever she goes into heat, a little warm feeling pulses in her womb and she wants some relief. But she doesn't take any, because she wants to keep herself intact, so maybe one day she can give herself to Mitchell. When the thought goes through her head, she feels a tingle shoot through her pelvis. She opens her mouth and releases a loud pant as she feels more of her fluids leak out, she blushes even more. She then slowly makes her way over to the tree she usually sleeps against, while doing so almost tripping in the little foxhole she dug as a Fennekin. She then steadily lowers herself down onto the ground and leans her back against the tree. She feels so hot, the heat consumed her women hood. But, she feels something else, something she never really felt as potently before. She just wanted Mitchell, no other man except him. She sits in silence except for her panting for 20 minutes, thinking about why she feels this hot. Then she suddenly understands it now after she took the time to think. She is lusting for him, even more than usual, so much so that she got wet. But the realization did not get rid of the burning passion in her nethers. She wearily looked down at her legs, which were stretched out away from her. She loudly inhaled through her nose as she pulled her knees up, to only a good ten inches away from her chest. She then planted her feet gently on the ground and spread her legs. She felt the cool breeze blow on her canine vulva. A loud exhale left her mouth, and she gasped a bit. She felt a bit of relief flow through her, the heat mostly subsided. "It must have just been a heat flash…"

But then she starts to water again, she knows for a fact now, to put it straightforward. She was horny for Mitchell, and her vagina was not letting up. Kalama started to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Maybe clearing her mind would help her lust go away. She did for a few minutes, but it was still going strong. The heat was gone, and it was replaced by a tingly feeling in her women hood, and one in her chest as well.

"Ugh… Oh my god!" Exclaimed Kalama as she stretched her legs out one at a time, then returned them back into their prior position. She violently panted as she felt her warm fluids run out of her. Her hands and arms were shaking, as she tried to ignore it. Nothing was helping, every attempt she made, just made her get wetter. All she accomplished was just making herself frustrated. She finally sighs and she stops trying to make it go away. "I give up…"

Kalama then pulls her wand out of the fur on her right arm and places it onto the ground. She then takes her paws and parts her fur gown, exposing her long slim legs, fur covered pelvis and dripping vulva to the moonlight. She just felt the tingling and nothing but the tingling in her womanhood. She opens her mouth and starts to pant loudly, letting her body take over. She takes her paws and places them on her lower abdomen and slowly slides them down to her pelvis. She then slides them onto her inner thighs and starts to rub them gently. She feels her paws, gliding across her soft fur. Kalama releases a quiet moan as she squints her eyes closed. Then she starts to fantasize, she imagines Mitchell's strong hands touching her. She feels the tingling strengthen within her, and she feels more fluids leak out. She then drags her right paw over to her animal vulva and presses her fuzzy fingers against the lips of it.

"Ahhh….." Moans Kalama as she steadily oscillated her fingers over her vulva. The feelings of lust and pleasure shot through her. She just continued to gasp and pant loudly as she continued to massage herself, as she felt her wetness leak out. The feeling of her sticky juices aroused her even more. She then sticks one of her fingers into her vagina. The feeling of her warm wet insides on her finger and the stimulation of her womanhood sent bliss flying through her body. She bit her lip and squinted her eyes even more, and she then brings her left paw up to the orange fur growing out of her ear. She grabbed a handful of her fur and tugged on it lightly, releasing little moans and coos. She can see it in her mind, Mitchell's hands, rubbing her roughly but at the same time gently too. Then his tongue, moving and wriggling inside of her. She picks up her pace, pressing her finger inside of her faster. She lets go of her ear fur and presses her claws against the bark of the tree she is leaning against. She then starts to purposely shake her finger inside of her, pleasing herself further. Her fluids leak out of her vagina and down her rump.

"Ohhhh….. Mitchell. Gah!" Kalama moaned loudly, as she kept masturbating. She felt the flood of pleasure getting closer and closer. The only thing in her mind was Mitchell and nothing but him. She opened her mouth and panted aggressively. His body, his slim body, she just wanted to feel it. She wanted him to touch her and she wanted to touch him. Feel his manhood in her, sharing and feeling blasts of love. Kissing him all over, his face, his neck, and his chest. She then dug her claws into the tree bark, dragging them down the tree, ripping out bits of bark. She then felt drool run down her chin, and drip onto her body. Then suddenly she felt it. She then sat up straight and leaned forward, then used her left paw and pressed her finger deeper into her self. She gritted her teeth as she felt her ejaculation spray out of her, onto the ground.

"AHHHhhhh, Mitchell! " Kalama Squealed. She then removed her left paw and slowly moved her finger in and out of her, as the orgasm subsides. She lets a relieved gasp out of her mouth as she removed her finger from her vagina, letting a bit more of her fluids drip out onto the ground. Then she slowly leaned back to against the tree, and slowly caught her breath. Her orgasm that covered her pelvis cooled off with the breeze, and her scent filled the air. All she felt was Bliss. She felt tiredness and pleasure replace the lust and restlessness, that filled her before. Then she just looked down at the now damp ground and sighed. She forgot how good it felt, but then again this is only the third time she touched herself like this. The first time she did was when she had her first heat as a Braixen about 4 years ago, then the last time was a few months ago. She doesn't want to do it too much, because she does not want to take it for granted. She just, wants to share one with Mitchell, wants to feel his orgasm go into her womb. She felt even more blush flare up across her face and her skin crawls. She lets out a little giggle and rubs her legs in satisfaction. She then looks down at her vulva, the outer parts have a thin layer of fuzz on it and it was different. Then slowly her face goes blank for a second, and gears start turning in her head. She just looks at it for a moment, thinking. Then her eyes suddenly start tearing up, and she shakily picks up the edges of her gown and quickly closes it covering her legs, pelvis, and womanhood. Then she just sits there shaking, with her mind racing.

"Would he e-even like my womanhood?" Muttered Kalama, then tears started to run down her face. She then covers her face with her paws and started to gently cry. She felt sadness engulf her, the feeling of that no matter what she did, or how hard she has worked she won't get what she truly wants. She didn't like how she looked, she was an animal and the one she loved is a human. She has paws, he has hands, she has fur all over, he has no fur at all, they were so different. "Why… why do I have to be a pokemon? Why!?"

"He would never want to look at it, it's so weird! Gah!" Screamed Kalama as she grabbed a rock off of the ground and chucked it. She watched as it flew across the field, then she heard a loud thud as it hit the edge of the Pokeball. Then she just stared off breathing heavily, with her teeth gritted. She then spaced out, letting herself calm down. Trying to think of something good. Something that will remove her from the pit of sadness she just found herself in. Then something little, but sweet came to her mind. She saw herself laying down with Mitchell, their foreheads touching and staring into his eyes. Then her breathing steadied and she just closed her eyes. Letting the fantasy play out in her mind. Then she whispered to herself. "I will never get his children, but I will get his love. One day he will be my man, one day..."


End file.
